Camp Naruto
by Whuzgal1
Summary: Okiez, this is about Naruto and his friends going on a camping trip in the summer and blah blah blah. I suck at summaries. No flames. NaruHina production. Byez XD
1. 1 Summer Is Starting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Blah, Blah, Blah -.-**

**_Camp Naruto _**XD

Senior Year in Konoha High - Last Day of School

"Summer is almost here! More importantly, school's almost over!!" Naruto shouted from his seat. Hinata giggled a bit. _'How come she giggles at mostly everthing I say? Weirdo . . .' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto! Shut up!! You're so annoying! Nothing like Sasuke-kun. . ." Sakura said drifting off into her own world. "Aww c'mon Sakura-chan. I'm way better than Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Hey Hinata, are you going to the camp that's opening up this summer?" Kiba asked. "Um, I-I don't k-know . . ." Hinata trailed off. "It would be fun, I guess." Sasuke said ignoring Sakura.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino joyfully shouted. "Get away from him INO-PIGGIE!!" Sakura shouted and then both of them got into a fight that no one cares about. **-.-**

"So why are you not sure Hinata?" Kiba asked. "Becuase, I-I don't think I'll f-fit in." Hinata said, "I already don't fit in here." she muttered under her breath. "Don't talk nonsense." Sasuke said.

"You don't feel my pain." Hinata said an left the room. "What's with her?" Kiba asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "I'll go talk to her." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. He found her on the roof. "You know I think of you as my little sis, right? So if there's anything wrong you can tell me." Sasuke said softly. Hinata lowered her head more.

"It's not that I don't wanna go, but what would Naruto think of me. He likes _Sakura._" Hinata whispered. "So this is about Naruto," Sasuke chuckled softly, "Don' worry about what he thinks. Just be yourself." _'I don't know, maybe I should go to the camp. I've always worried about what Naruto thought abot me.' _Hinata thought.

Hinata stood up. "O-ok, I'll go." she exclaimed. Before they knew it, the bell rang and tons of students came screaming out of the school. "I'M FREE!!" Naruto shouted. _'Ok! This camp is not just a camp, it is my ticket to Naruto's heart!' _Hinata thought. **(Here we go . . .)**

**_Well, that's the first chapter. Yea i know it's not all lovie - dovie. But i'm not finished yet!!_**


	2. 2 Camp Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Blah, Blah, Blah -.-**

**_Camp Naruto _**XD

Senior Year in Konoha High - Last Day of School

"Summer is almost here! More importantly, school's almost over!!" Naruto shouted from his seat. Hinata giggled a bit. _'How come she giggles at mostly everthing I say? Weirdo . . .' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto! Shut up!! You're so annoying! Nothing like Sasuke-kun. . ." Sakura said drifting off into her own world. "Aww c'mon Sakura-chan. I'm way better than Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"Hey Hinata, are you going to the camp that's opening up this summer?" Kiba asked. "Um, I-I don't k-know . . ." Hinata trailed off. "It would be fun, I guess." Sasuke said ignoring Sakura.

"HI SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino joyfully shouted. "Get away from him INO-PIGGIE!!" Sakura shouted and then both of them got into a fight that no one cares about. **-.-**

"So why are you not sure Hinata?" Kiba asked. "Becuase, I-I don't think I'll f-fit in." Hinata said, "I already don't fit in here." she muttered under her breath. "Don't talk nonsense." Sasuke said.

"You don't feel my pain." Hinata said an left the room. "What's with her?" Kiba asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "I'll go talk to her." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. He found her on the roof. "You know I think of you as my little sis, right? So if there's anything wrong you can tell me." Sasuke said softly. Hinata lowered her head more.

"It's not that I don't wanna go, but what would Naruto think of me. He likes _Sakura._" Hinata whispered. "So this is about Naruto," Sasuke chuckled softly, "Don' worry about what he thinks. Just be yourself." _'I don't know, maybe I should go to the camp. I've always worried about what Naruto thought abot me.' _Hinata thought.

Hinata stood up. "O-ok, I'll go." she exclaimed. Before they knew it, the bell rang and tons of students came screaming out of the school. "I'M FREE!!" Naruto shouted. _'Ok! This camp is not just a camp, it is my ticket to Naruto's heart!' _Hinata thought. **(Here we go . . .)**

**_Well, that's the first chapter. Yea i know it's not all lovie - dovie. But i'm not finished yet!!_**


End file.
